


Kinky

by angelphine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Fanvideo, Gen, Humour, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphine/pseuds/angelphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBC got it wrong. We know what happend. The Great Slash Dragon told us The Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

Just Friends - The Kinks  
Gift for HaGira  
Secret Santa Challenge 2015 on diary.ru

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit bad with titles and tags and everything, sooo... sorry about that.  
> The arts used in this video are mine. Yeah, drew them all by myself on my sumsung note2 with it's pen. It was horrible. You have no idea.
> 
> Thanks for watching! ♡


End file.
